Just Another Stupid FairyTale
by Ectofeature
Summary: Killua. Un príncipe perdido, atrapado en una torre. Gon. Un cazarrecompensas que no es nada sin sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará cuando le encomienden la búsqueda del heredero del trono? Puede que no sea el típico cuento de hadas... / FairyTale AU. / KilluGon. / MultiChapter. / Basado en Tangled, Shrek y muchos otros cuentos de hadas.
1. Stay Home

**I wanna stay home today**  
**Don't wanna go out**  
**If anyone comes to play**  
**Gonna get thrown out**  
**I wanna stay home today**  
**Don't want no company**  
**No way**

\- _Self - Stay Home_ -

* * *

_"Querido F._  
_Hace mucho que me escribiste tu carta, casi tres días, pero la verdad es que no he tenido apenas tiempo para responderte. Vino mi madre a visitarme, y no hace falta decir que tenía la casa hecha un desastre. ¡Fue inesperado, no es mi culpa! Ella suele venir cada mes, no se porque regresó tan pronto esta vez. ¿Tal vez halla pasado algo? Bah, de todas formas no es importante._  
_Respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi animal favorito es el gato. Pero los perros también son guays ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tengo un perro? Bueno, no es exactamente mío. A veces viene a mi habitación y pide comida, así que le he puesto nombre y todo. Se llama Mike._  
_¡Por cierto! Tu dibujo sobre como crees que soy ha sido gracioso. ¡En serio! ¡Me he reído! Pero no es acertado. Para empezar tengo el pelo blanco y..._  
_¡Tengo una idea! Me dibujare, y tu te dibujarás. Así tendremos una imagen mental de como somos. Me pondré a ellos ahora mismo._  
_Espero tu respuesta._  
_-K. "_

El chico de cabellos blancos y despeinados acabó de escribir a su amigo por carta, y le dio el papel a su paloma mensajera acompañado de un dibujo. ¿Cómo lo había conocido? Ya casi lo había olvidado... Pero si no fuese por esas cartas probablemente se habría vuelto loco en su torre.  
Pero será mejor empezar nuestra historia por el principio... Cuando Killua Zoldyck todavía vivía en un castillo rodeado de sirvientas.

* * *

Silva Zoldyck era (y es) el Rey del Reino de Greydell, y también el padre de Killua. Entre todos era sabido que el hijo favorito del rey era sin duda el pequeño de cinco años con el mismo color albino que el suyo. Los hermanos mayores del niño tenían que ver con asco, como el favorito iba a acabar heredando el reino por petición de su padre. El castillo era invadido constantemente por celos por el pequeño. Tanto era así, que una noche el pequeño Zoldyck fue capturado y jamás se volvió a saber de él.

Lo primero que Silva hizo fue hechizar a sus hijos para que dijesen la verdad, pero ninguno de ellos había sido el causante de esto. Pasaron días buscando. Meses. Años. Pero Killua no volvió a aparecer por el castillo de Greydell para el horror de su padre.

El Rey aún podía sentir los latidos de su hijo, y por ello sabía que seguía con vida. Por lo que mantuvo la esperanza. Hasta que alguien encontrase a Killua y lo devolviese a su lugar. Junto a el.

Sin embargo... La historia que le contaron al heredero era distinta.

* * *

**HACE 10 AÑOS.**

\- Killu. Te vas a quedar aquí por un tiempo, ¿Está bien? -La hermosa voz de Kikyo Zoldyck invadió los sentidos de un pequeño Killua, que iba agarrado a sus faldas mirando con horror la inmensa torre que le presentaba su madre.  
\- Pero madre...  
\- Ya sabes porque, Killu. Esa horrible bruja te lanzó una maldición. -La mujer sonrió, empujando un poco al niño a la entrada. Entonces, intentó darle dramatismo a su voz. -Si no entras a esta torre no sólo dejarás de ser tú, si no que nos matarás a todos.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? -El niño hizo una mueca de tristeza, empezando a caminar hacia su nuevo hogar.  
\- Hasta que la maldición se rompa.  
\- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?  
\- No lo se aún, Killu.  
El pequeño de cabellos blancos llegó a la enorme puerta de madera y miró a su madre. Esta volvió a sonreír, moviendo su mano.  
\- La he decorado a tu gusto. -El príncipe asintió. -Vendré a visitarte cada mes, para traerte comida. Recuerda no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia y estarás a salvo.  
\- Si, madre. -Entró adentro con un triste suspiro, y cerró mientras veía a la mujer hablando con alguien. Aunque estaba cansado. No le daría mucha importancia...

Subió unas infinitas escaleras, hasta que después de lo que le parecieron años llegó a la puerta de su nueva habitación. Abrió, y colocó la vela en el primer mueble que vio, para que iluminase el oscuro lugar. Un escritorio... Una librería... Una cama, una ventana. Lo básico. Incluso tenía algunos folios y colores.  
No tenía sueño, a pesar de ser de noche, por lo que se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a dibujar en una hoja.  
\- Algún día... Volveré a casa... -Murmuró, cada vez notando sus ojos más pesados. -Buenas noches... -Murmuró soplando la vela, y quedándose dormido en ese mismo escritorio.

* * *

**ACTUALIDAD.**

\- Aaah. Espero que responda pronto. -Suspiró el príncipe, mirando por la ventana mientras el ave se marchaba volando. Entonces, oyó algunos ladridos abajo los cuales llamaron su atención. -¿Huh? ¿Mike?  
Killua bajó tan rápido como pudo las escaleras con una mueca. Había tenido visitantes antes, pero Mike, su perro, siempre se encargaba de ellos. También había bajado antes. Hace unos años descubrió que si no pasaba de la puerta, el hechizo era inútil.  
Abrió lentamente la vieja madera para encontrar con sorpresa como un hombre regordete había acabado con su perro. No... No lo había vencido en combate, eso sería imposible. En realidad lo había drogado con comida.  
\- Así que los rumores son ciertos. El príncipe perdido realmente está aquí.  
El chico entrecerró los ojos, enfadado.  
\- Márchese. No quiero tener que hacerle daño. -Amenazó cruzándose de brazos. El tipo rió.  
\- ¿Marcharme? Lo siento, crío pero eres tu el que va a venirse conmigo. ¿Sabes cuanto vales? No tienes ni idea. Ahora que he vencido a tu perro estúpido, por fin puedo...  
Una vez que el tipo cruzó la puerta, se oyó un "_ploff_" que venía a ser el pie del pequeño príncipe contra la cabeza del acosador.  
\- Te avise. -Se encogió de hombros Killua, mientras el señor caía inconsciente al suelo.

Lanzó con facilidad el cuerpo por la puerta, y Mike (que acababa de despertar) se encargó de llevárselo a otro sitio para merendar. El chico comenzó a subir de nuevo con una mueca.  
\- No voy a volver nunca. No se porque se empeñan. -Murmuró con rabia, dispuesto a seguir esperando su preciada carta. No necesitaba a nadie más que su queridisimo F.

No le importaría si él le hiciese una visita...

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.**


	2. Changes

**Still don't know what I was waitin' for**  
** And my time was runnin' wild**  
** A million dead end streets and**  
** Every time I thought I'd got it made**  
** It seemed the taste was not so sweet**

- _Changes - David Bowie__ -_

* * *

Un chico de cabellos oscuros esperaba fuera del castillo, en una enorme cola de tipos forzudos (a cada cual, con peor pinta). Revisó el papel que tenía en la mano el cual mostraba a un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Un retrato de hace más de diez años.  
\- La búsqueda de este año es mucho mayor… -Comentó un chico rubio a su lado, con curiosidad.  
\- Eso es porque han multiplicado la cifra de recompensa. –Le respondió el más mayor de los tres. –Ni siquiera se por qué hemos venido a este estúpido reino. Si nadie ha encontrado al crío en diez años, ¿Quién dice que lo vayamos a encontrar nosotros?  
\- No seas pesimista, Leorio. –Le recriminó el rubio. –Además tengo "eso" conmigo, ¿recuerdas? –Murmuró.  
\- Sólo digo que hay formas mucho más fáciles de ganar dinero que el estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Tu que dices, Gon?  
\- …¿Gon?  
Los dos tipos que estaban peleando hasta hace unos momentos se volvieron al chico con el papel en la mano, que seguía examinándolo con detenimiento.  
\- Mmm… Ah, si. Cualquiera está bien. –Soltó al fin.  
\- ¿Nos estas escuchando siquiera? –Gritó Leorio, ofendido lanzándose al menor.  
\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Estaba distraído!  
\- ¡Tu vives en ese estado!  
Kurapika entrecerró los ojos, preocupado. Aunque su amigo ahora pareciese el mismo, parecía como si algo estuviese mal con él hace unos momentos… Negó con la cabeza lentamente, volviendo a sonreír por las tonterías de esos dos, y se giró a esperar pacientemente en la cola. Probablemente no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Después de un par de horas, por fin fueron atendidos por Silva Zoldyck, rey de Greydell. El hombre repasó a los tres con la mirada, y casi sonrió. Algo que no había hecho en todo el día. No por el aspecto ridículo de los cazarrecompensas, si no porque podía notar la fuerza del grupo. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez había esperanza todavía por encontrar a Killua.  
\- Bienvenidos. -Saludó el hombre desde su trono. -¿A qué venís?  
\- Hemos venido para ayudar en la búsqueda de su hijo. -Fue Gon el primero en hablar.  
\- Ya veo...  
Ahora fue la Reina, la cual había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, la que habló.  
\- Como comprenderéis, nosotros hemos buscado por toda esta Tierra y no hemos encontrado rastro de nuestro hijo. A no ser que tengáis alguna forma de encontrar su ubicación, pido por favor que no nos hagáis perder el tiempo. -Declaró fríamente.  
Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa, y Kurapika dio un paso adelante.  
\- Su majestad. Mi nombre es Kurapika Kuruta, y vengo de una larga familia de hechiceros. -Los gobernantes compartieron una mirada de curiosidad, y tras la presentación del extraño chico le dejaron continuar. -Si nos consigue un mapa y algo de ADN de su hijo, le puedo asegurar que encontraré su cuerpo.  
Kikyo Zoldyck soltó algo parecido a un "_Tsk_", y se volvió hacia su marido cubriéndose los labios con un abanico.  
\- No estoy seguro de esto, querido. Creo que nos intentan tomar el pelo. -Declaró la mujer.  
El hombre quedó pensativo, pero al cabo de unos segundos se levantó, habiendo tomado una decisión.  
\- Proporcionadle al joven hechicero lo que pide. -Declaró. Después se volvió a su esposa. -Haré todo lo que este en mi mano por recuperar a nuestro hijo. Y si el chico dice que sabe encontrar su ubicación, entonces no tengo nada que perder.  
La mujer frunció el ceño, claramente molesta.  
\- ¿Y qué queréis a cambio, si puede saberse?  
\- Sólo venimos por el dinero de la recompensa. -Contestó Gon. -No queremos nada más.  
La Reina se levantó de su asiento, y sin decir nada más salió del salón con una inexplicable furia. Silva suspiró, volviéndose a sentar.  
\- Disculpadla... Ella tampoco tomó bien la pérdida de nuestro hijo.

Después de darle a Kurapika un mapa de todo el continente, y un pelo de la intacta almohada del príncipe, el rubio sacó algunas cadenas de su bolsillo. Mientras, Leorio y Gon le explicaron al Rey que su amigo no solía tardar mucho en esto, y pidieron una descripción un poco más detallada de Killua. Silva por supuesto contestó a todas sus preguntas, hasta que el hechicero hubiese acabado su trabajo.  
\- Aquí tiene, su majestad. -El rubio volvió con el mapa, que ahora marcaba una localización en lo más profundo del bosque encantado, a tres días de aquí. -Mi magia no puede estar equivocada. Definitivamente vuestro hijo se encuentra aquí.  
El hombre observó el mapa con decisión.  
\- Muy bien... Partiréis al amanecer. -Declaró el Rey devolviéndole el mapa a Kurapika.  
\- ¿Disculpe? -Leorio hizo una mueca de horror.  
\- Tenéis una semana para traer a mi hijo sano y salvo. Si en ese tiempo no se encuentra de vuelta en el castillo, enviaré una tropa para asesinaros. -Los tres se miraron, casi aterrorizados. -Os serán proporcionados agua y comida mañana, junto con armas de vuestra elección. Ahora, por favor, seguid a Gotoh que os llevará a vuestra alcoba por esta noche.  
\- Sí, su majestad. -Respondieron Gon y Kurapika. Leorio aún parecía horrorizado por la noticia.

* * *

Killua estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando oyó algo dentro de su habitación. El chico abrió los ojos de inmediato. ¡No podía ser! ¡Si hubiese alguien, Mike habría ladrado! El chico se levantó de forma agresiva, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado a la cama.  
\- Tranquilo, Killu. Soy yo. -Oyó la melodiosa voz de su madre, mientras presionaba su pecho para que volviese a acostarse. -Lo siento, pero tendrás que estar así unos días... No puedo permitir que te lleven.  
\- ¿Llevarme? ¿Quienes? ¿A dónde? -El chico se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía alterado.  
\- El chico de pelo de punta y sus amigos. Quieren traerte al castillo para que nos antes a todos. -La mujer soltó a algo parecido a un sollozo.  
\- Madre... Yo nunca...  
\- Si no accedes a ir con ellos usaran la fuerza en ti. Y no quiero que le hagan daño a mi pobre hijo... -Kikyo le dio un beso en la frente. -¿Prometes portarte bien, y no ir con ellos Killu?  
\- L-lo prometo...  
\- Volveré cuando acabe con ellos, y entonces te desencadenaré, ¿vale?  
\- V-vale...  
\- Buenas noches, Killu. -Y dicho esto la mujer desapareció tal y como había aparecido.  
El príncipe se removió un poco incómodo, y suspiró. En fin... Si su madre lo hacía... Probablemente era por algo.

* * *

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Al grupo no les llevó mucho alcanzar la localización del príncipe. Después de todo, a pesar de estar en un bosque, Gon sabía moverse por este tipo de ambiente, y los animales parecían tenerle un cariño especial al cazarrecompensas.  
\- Oye Leorio... -Comentó Kurapika, mientras caminaban de nuevo después de un breve descanso. -No notas a Gon... ¿Extraño? Como... ¿Demasiado emocionado como para ser una misión más?  
El mayor se volvió hacia el chico que iba delante de ellos con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- ¿No está así siempre? -Preguntó, levantando una ceja. El rubio suspiró.  
\- No... Definitivamente hay algo raro en él.  
\- Anda, no te pongas así, Kurapika. Pareces su madre o algo.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo me estoy preocupando por un amigo, cosa que tu no haces!  
\- ¡Lo encontré! -La pelea se detuvo al instante, cuando Gon los interrumpió señalando detrás de unos arbustos. -Hay una enorme torre, y un perro gigante la esta guardando. El príncipe debe estar ahí, ¿verdad?  
Los dos chicos se acercaron, para confirmar con sorpresa todo lo que su amigo había dicho.  
\- Perfecto. Ahora como cruzamos al pe... -Antes de que Leorio acabase, Kurapika ya había lanzado un hechizo de sueño hacia el animal e iba a mitad de camino de la torre acompañado por Gon. -¡E-Esperadme!

Gon sonrió ampliamente. No sabía porque, pero desde que vio el retrato del príncipe, su corazón simplemente se disparó. Supuso que sería por la emoción de rescatar a otra persona, y comenzó a caminar con más velocidad. Al fin habían llegado. Abrieron la puerta, que por algún motivo no estaba cerrada, y comenzaron a subir las interminables escaleras.  
Tardaron casi diez minutos en llegar al final de la enorme torre. Los tres compartieron una breve mirada, y tras asentir abrieron la puerta lentamente.  
\- ¿Alteza? -Gon fue el primero en entrar, mirando toda la habitación con curiosidad. -Hemos venido a...  
Entonces paró en seco al ver un chico de piel de porcelana recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. El suave cabello blanco le caía por el fino rostro de forma casi perfecta. El moreno de forma inmediata notó sus mejillas calentarse por algún motivo.  
\- Anda. Esta muerto. -Declaró Leorio, que entró tras él.  
\- Claro que no, idiota. Obviamente está durmiendo. -Kurapika se le acercó. -¿Crees que puede estar preso de un encantamiento de sueño? -Le preguntó ahora a Gon.  
\- Uh... ¿Qué?  
El rubio suspiró, poniéndose de los nervios por el par de idiotas que le acompañaban.  
\- La solución suele ser un beso de amor verdadero, pero creo que con un beso bastará.  
Los tres se miraron con distintas expresiones. Leorio con asco, Kurapika con calma y Gon con algo de nerviosismo.  
\- Entonces... Resolvamos esto como siempre. -Suspiró el mayor. -A piedra, papel o tijeras. El que pierda tendrá que besar al mocoso.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**


End file.
